dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Drevaxa
THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN "Hey, having to remove a whole town was not a disaster, it was actually quite fun" 'Brute' after Draxi called a mission a disaster when a whole town had to be removed. Drevaxa is the Ordinance Expert of The Unseen, she is also the youngest of her sisters by a few days. Profile *Name: Drevaxa *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 12ft 3in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 17852 Kg Overview THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Drevaxa, more commonly known as 'Brute', is a unique genetic oddity whose ancestor's implants fused with the DNA causing her immense 20ft form to appear when scientists Project Dralkyria used this corrupted DNA in an attempt to clone a Dralkyria. While she was young Drevaxa was only marginally larger and stronger than Draxi but as she neared 16 she started to show signs of significantly increased size and proportional strength. By 18 she was over the size and proportional strength of Draxi. Drevaxa has the habit of purposefully being seen during missions without the tank as a method to indulge in her fetishes. While she often distant to her two 'sisters', she would never let any harm come to them by means other than themselves. Behaviour THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Drevaxa has a strong hatred of mating and as a result, does not care much for Draxa. As a result, she will often go out of her way to annoy Draxa, often involving throwing her sweaty jacket directly at Draxa's head. She will also occasionally rest her large breasts on top of Draxa's head, often just after she has thrown Drevaxa's jacket to the floor in disgust. Drevaxa also has a strange fetish of watching males suffer, choosing to use barbaric weapons such as explosive cannon shells just to get a little more pleasure out of killing a male. As part of this, she often considers devouring males to be the most pleasurable method of removing them, although this provokes more disgust from her two 'sisters' than blowing them up with explosive shells. Post 2013 THIS SECTION IS BEING RE-WRITTEN Drevaxa and the Unseen remained so although they were given a shuttle to assist in their missions that remained primarily ground focused on either Dragoia (Planet) or it's colonies. This continued until 2031 when Ancient Dragoians were found and awakened from stasis. The Unseen made themselves known a few days after the Ancient Dragoians became public knowledge and acted as if they were part of the group of Ancient Dragoians that were awakened. The Unseen did decide to make themselves known to the Ancient Dragoians before revealing their existence to the Dragoians so as they could learn to blend in. Drevaxa was initially not accepted due to her immense size and bad eating habits. However, Drevaxa had heard rumours of Leila's strength and challenged her in combat much to Leila's shock. Leila's arrogant confidence and massive underestimation of Drevaxa's strength resulted in Drevaxa sitting upon Leila within minutes of their fight starting, resulting in Leila allowing Drevaxa to join the rest of the Unseen in her personal defense force in a little while. As with the other Unseen, Drevaxa was allowed to keep her uniform, having been told by Leila Draxel to act like a civilian for a while despite obvious combat experience, abnormal size and custom weapon. Leila would later have Drevaxa and the Unseen become part of her personal defense force under the claims that they were going to join up just before stasis. Combat Style Drevaxa enjoys using her brute strength to smash her foes either with her fists or via the swing of her custom weapon, Lenara. She also uses Lenara's cannon to attack from a distance using the most appropriate round in her arsenal for the job. These rounds range from oversized shotgun shells for use in close combat to heavy anti-armour rounds and anti-infantry mortars for longer range engagements. She carries multiples of each shell and can quickly swap them out of Lenara's breech in a matter of seconds should the situation change. Among The Unseen her ability to hit distant targets with Lenara's anti-armour and mortar rounds is considered uncanny as she will make the shot quickly and on target as long as she can see her target, almost as if she could see where the shot would go. Drevaxa's ability to rapidly calculate firing trajectories for large calibre cannons made her the natural choice for The Unseen's tank's main gunner, very rarely missing a shot even against a moving target. To assist with this she had an abnormally powerful periscope fitted to her tank. The only time Drevaxa has trouble with long-range shots is when her target is moving erratically or when she cannot see her target. Unlike many tank gunners, she has no difficulty aiming and firing while the tank is moving. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters